Beautiful Black Roses
by natalieNhearts
Summary: Jasper is lonely and he thinks he's never gonna find the right girl. That is untill he sets his eyes on the broken girl who's all alone, they fall in love, but sometimes love isnt enough. Can they make it through? JxB, ExA, ExR TforLEMONS&more. REVIEWW:
1. Chapter 1

Chapeter 1

I looked at myself in the foggy mirror and saw someone worthless, a person whom no one cared for anymore. Sighing, i pulled the brush through my wet hair and put it up into a wet, messy bun. I pulled on my sweats and an old, much too big gray sweatshirt and quietly made my way to my bedroom across the hall. I live with my father Charlie, the police cheif. My mother sent me here because she 'simply had no time for things like me'. As she put it. She was too busy with her new husband Phil. I can't explain in words how it felt to hear those words from my mother. I went to sleep hugging my pillow to me and hoped that i would not have anymore nightmares. The real nightmare would begin tomorrow, the first day of my junior year at a new school. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(JasperPOV)

Today was the first day of school, i was going as a junior this year playing one of the younger roles. I assumed there would be alot of gossip about the inhumanly beautiful new kids at school. I pulled on the first thing i could find, dark washed slim jeans, black vans, and a black sweatshirt over a white muscle shirt. I shook out my hair after a long shower and slipped on my worn out leather braclet with my name on it JASPER. It was my lucky braclet. my dirty blonde hair hung in front of my eyes as i made my way down to the first story where my brothers and sister sat waiting for it to be time for school.

Alice frowned when she saw what i was wearing. Alice was the fashionista of the family. She was wearing high heeled black boots with gray tights and a black sweater with a gold belt, her hair was in its usual spiky way. Edward, the poor fool, had been dressed by her, in his loafers, and kackie pants with a red sweater vest. Rosalie had on tight jeans and a red sweater with red pumps her hair hung in loose curls, she matched with emmett who was also wearing red.

I grimaced as the couples sat staring into eachothers eyes. Sometimes i really wished i had someone to do that kind of stuff with, to hold close and compliment her on her style of clothing and how she smelled pretty. Of course i would never admit that to anyone else, to everyone else i was fine on my own, happy even. And that was just the saddest lie. I looked up to see Edward looking at me, of course, he could read minds, he would have heard my rant. He patted my back on his way out the door with alice in his arms.

We rode Edwards Volvo to school, packed inside. When we got there everyone was huddled in little cliques whispering and gossiping, waiting for the first bell to ring. We got out and formed our own little clircle looking at everyone around. People where staring, and i could already feel the lust and awe as they stared. I looked around at the girls. They all looked the same to me, none of them had their own sense of style or personality. They where all copies, most of them had dyed blonde or gold hair, way too much make up caked on their faces and tight revealing clothes that where beyong sluty. I was looking for a girl who was different.

And thats when i saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

She was like a ghost among everyone else and for a second I wondered if she was a vampire because of her translucent pale white skin and her beauty. Long mahogany hair trailed down her back barley skimming her hips and hung still wet and straight as an iron bord. Her skin was extremely pale, as pale as my own and it contrasted with her bright brown eyes that had flecks of amber and her hair, she was very thin but had just the right amount of curves, she wore tight fitting black skinny jeans, a loose black shirt with a broken heart on it, black and blue vans, a blue bag and some different colored braclets. Her eye lashes where long and curved without mascara and her face flawless I could detect no make up. She shivered slightly and I realized she must be freezing on a day like this, it was drizzling and the girl didn't have a sweater.

I watched her, fascinated by her beauty. Alice shrieked loudly and ran up to me hugging me then back to Edward bouncing with excitement.

"Congrats bro.!" Edward said smiling at me.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, slightly agitated that they where taking time away from me watching my girl. Wait, did I just say my girl? What was wrong with me?

"Your gonna be in love Jazzybear! She's absolutely stunning, and I know me and here are gonna be the best of friends!" Alice bounced up and down then took Edward by the hand toward the same girl that I had noticed earlier. I was slightly shocked at the news that I would be falling in love. But with who? Maybe alice got a wrong vision today. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way over to where Edward and Alice stood talking to the girl.

"Hello" I said, trying my best to keep the drawl out of my voice. The beauty turned and looked at me smiling politly.

"Well hello, I havnt seen ya'll around school lately are ya'll new?" She said with the cutest drawl in the world, it was only slightly there, but it was there. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Are you from the south?" I asked not hiding my drawl anymore.

"I grew up there, only stayed for bout six years but I picked up the accent and it never really went away fully, im Bella by the way" She said a blush creeping into her cheeks. I didn't find myself drawn to her blood like I would expect myself to be but found myself more drawn to her in a way I had never felt before. Love?

"Well that's really cool, I grew up there till I was like twelve, iv always had the accent, im Jasper" She smiled shyly at me. The bell rang loudly and she excused herself and left to her first class. I was already head over heels for this human girl and there was no way it was going to go away anytime soon.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super uber duper long wait D: I promise ill update this story at least one chapter a day if not two**** I hope you guys enjoy the story, majorrrr twists will be coming up a couple more chapters into the story, but do not fear, jasper hale is here! Ahahhaha. **** anywho's please review:D lots of love….**

** xoxoNatalie**


End file.
